


Техника на грани фа...

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по арт-заявке для "Рыбного четверга" на сообществе "Вселенная "Стар Трек". Тема - "Техника".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Техника на грани фа...

Сам арт - авторства Болотный доктор. Спасибо!

[ ](http://pikucha.ru/iec8H)

\- Это как в детстве. Ну, знаешь, мы строили дома на деревьях. Всё лето строишь. Доска за доской. Техника на грани фантастики, конечно, но… Потом натягиваешь старое одеяло с чердака между ветками, и воображаешь, что это пиратский корабль…  
\- А потом навоображаешься и с тридцати футов - хрясь об землю! А мне - сшивай детишек по кусочкам, складывай косточку к косточке.  
\- Вечно ты… - ворчит Джим. - Нельзя быть таким хмурым типом. Вредно для здоровья.  
МакКой хмыкает и залпом приканчивает свой бурбон.

***  
На мостике тихо. Очень тихо.  
\- Никогда не понимал, зачем капитан вечно дергает тебя за косички, - говорит Паша Нийоте, чтобы нарушить тишину, а не почему-то там. - Ну, в смысле - дразнит.  
\- Так принято, - рассеянно отвечает Нийота. - Согласно традиции ухаживаний. У него это не всерьез.  
\- Я знаю. Я сам дёргал. В школе. Но капитан?..  
Будто капитан чем-то отличается, думается Нийоте.  
Тишина на мостике несокрушима и неодолима - затопляет снова.  
Ждут новостей. Ухура, Чехов, Сулу. Им сообщат. Спок там, в лазарете, он, чуть что, выйдет на связь.  
Медицина ведь сейчас… на грани фантастики, мёртвого подымет. И МакКой гений.  
Всё-таки не нужно было пускать капитана на планету, думается Паше. Но кто сумел бы его удержать?  
Разве что...

***  
Тут такие рассветы, что - умереть.  
Это так Джим думал. Думал вслух, поэтому от Спока узнал, что за яркость красок отвечают насыщенная кислородом атмосферная линза и что-то еще.. Джиму задрёмывалось на песке, под шум волн, ненавязчивую прохладу раннеутреннего ветерка и писк этих… птиц. Мелких, синих и пронырливых.  
За дрёмой пришёл настоящий сон, в котором огромный пиратский корабль плыл через чёрный космос, развевая паруса. Корабль деревянный, сколоченный, видать, из чего придется. Но плыл.  
После Джим проснулся и всё помнил, как стягивала щеку пиратская повязка - чёрная; и как непривычно было одноглазо глядеть на мир. Были ли у него во сне деревянная нога и попугай?

***  
\- Это очень странная и в высшей степени нелогичная фантазия, сэр, - говорит Спок. - Очевидно, что исследовательская миссия не имеет ничего общего с пиратским рейдом, а наш корабль значительно превосходит по своим возможностям земное деревянное судно глубокой древности.  
\- Дух приключений, - возражает ему капитан. - Всё дело в духе приключений. Ты разве не чувствуешь?  
Спок хочет ответить, что вулканцы не ощущают потребности в приключениях. Но вспоминает, почему согласился занять должность старшего помощника на ЮСС “Энтерпрайз”.  
Тогда заключает:  
\- Я не вижу ничего привлекательного в дефектах внешности, считавшихся обязательными для капитанов пиратских кораблей. Частичная утрата зрения снижает эффективность труда.  
Джим смеётся. Споку почему-то хочется рассмеяться вместе с ним.

***  
Мальчики и девочки в конце концов действительно валятся с веток волшебных деревьев - те просто перестают выдерживать их вес. И доски волшебных пиратских кораблей прогнивают от дождей и снегов. В этом смысл взросления - падать. По крайней мере, так думает Джим.  
Главное - подниматься потом. Не забывать подниматься. Даже если боишься, что всё потерял. Ведь потом обязательно оказывается, что план сработал.  
И Чехов обязательно будет тараторить, что вот ни капельки не сомневался, и что “будем живы - не помрём”.

***  
Нужнее всего - найти свою ветку. Ту, с которой лучше видно и веселее валиться. И, конечно, важна компания. С такой компанией, как сейчас, Паша и в огонь, и в воду.  
Иногда ему страшно: на своём ли месте он оказался? Может, хапнул лишка? Может, скорее смешон, чем полезен?  
Он спрашивает у Хикару. Тот отвечает долго и пространно, но пока не умеет Пашу убедить.  
Лучше выходит у мистера Спока. Тот иногда говорит:  
\- Я доволен вашей работой, мистер Чехов.  
Это радует.  
А вот капитану не нужно даже говорить, достаточно улыбнуться в ответ на торопливый пашин рапорт после очередной “встряски”. Тогда все глупые опасения и сомнения отступают.

***  
“Энтерпрайз” плывет по бездонным космическим морям. У Джима нет повязки на глазу и деревянной ноги, но иной раз Спок, ей-богу, почти попугай. Твердит и твердит одно и то же. Ну, это он так беспокоится.  
А Джиму кажется: впереди такие долгие годы, что не о чем волноваться. “Энтерпрайз” - фантастика, Джим о таком корабле и мечтать не смел. Команда - тут никакая техника не сравнится, даже самая надёжная. Техника честно отрабатывает до своего предела и ломается. Его команда честно работает до предела, после предела и ещё немножко дальше. И не ломается.  
Большое приключение продолжается, пока есть те, кому нужны большие приключения.


End file.
